counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken
}} The chicken is an animal used as a running gag throughout the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It has appeared in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes ''and the series' latest installment, ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. When attacked, it will let out a squawk and disappear, only to leave a few bloody feathers behind. Appearances ''Counter-Strike'' & Counter-Strike: Condition Zero In both games, two chickens appear in Italy's Market. One is located to the left of the CT Spawn connection while the other is located next to the corner with two barrels in it, in the second connection to the middle. They will spawn or respawn when Terrorists or Counter-Terrorists run past their spawn points. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes *A chicken appears as a hidden Easter Egg in Secret War. It is located on top of the silo entrance near the Dual Berettas. One pile of boxes will have a single metallic crate stacked on top of three others against the wall. Once said box is destroyed, the chicken will exposed. If killed (by being shot or hit a single time) it will make several sheep bleating noises, gibbing and spreading feathers on the spot. *Another chicken also appears in Motorcade Assault, while in the sewers, the first tunnel in which the player enters will have a stack of boxes by its end. Climbing on top of them will allow the player to see the chicken hidden behind them. If killed, it will make a headshot sound. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Although still playing a comical role in the game, chickens play a much more important role in ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive They are no longer simple static animals like their previous iterations, but are mobile and have an AI. They move around freely and make squawking noises if approached by players while running (not when walking or crouch-walking), or if shot at. If shot, they will puff into a cloud of feathers and flesh. Two variants appear, brown feathered and white feathered. Despite being simply critters used as a joke or map decoration, chickens caused problems with their AI and noise often causing enemy and allied positions to be revealed. As of the update, the squawking noise of the chickens was reduced and chickens only get startled if a player gets too close or shoots at them. Oddly enough, silenced weapons such as USP-S and the M4A1-S do not startle chickens. Critters & Props *The Italy, Militia, and Inferno maps contain chickens. They randomly spawn and move around freely. *Italy also features two hung butchered chickens on the Counter-Terrorist side of market as static props. These reference the two chickens that were found in the GoldSrc games. Deathmatch Regardless of map, chickens always spawn in Deathmatch. The player is awarded 1 point should they kill one. Even though the reward is meager and rarely sought after, it can still allow players to tip the scale of Deathmatch games. Operation targets Chickens played the role of targets in several operations. *Prior to Operation Vanguard, missions would be randomly assigned during normal gameplay, some of which included killing chicken with various equipment. *During Operation Vanguard in the Vanguard campaign, one of the first missions is a Supply Run mission, requiring 20 confirmed chicken kills in Deathmatch on Active duty maps. A Vertigo collection skin is awarded along with a mission unlock. **An identical mission is available during the same operation in the Eurasia Theater campaign. Two missions are unlocked for its completion and an Operation Vanguard Weapon Case is awarded. *During Operation Bloodhound in The Prodigal Son (Marksman), the player is tasked by Sebastien Hennequet to get 50 confirmed human or chicken kills in Deathmatch on operation maps. Should it be completed, Tools of the Trade is unlocked along with 300 XP. Every chicken kill awards an additional 3 XP. *During Operation Bloodhound in Fowl Play (Marksman), the player is tasked by Booth to kill 300 chickens in Deathmatch on operation maps. Should it be completed, A Most Violent Interview is unlocked, and 600 XP is awarded. Going on chicken killing streaks of 2 or more awards 1 additional XP. Holidays & Special Events Chickens have additional cosmetics or altered looks during holidays and special events. *During the 2013 Halloween update, Chickens wore a stereotypical ghost clothing. *Starting , every Counter-Strike: Global Offensive birthday features chickens wearing birthday hats and exploding into confetti when killed. *During the Winter Offensive Update, chickens either had Santa Hats or Antlers attached to their head. *During the , killing a chicken makes it respawn as a zombie chicken appearing with green feathers, yellow eyes and a twisted feet. It digs itself out of the ground when spawning, crawls slowly with its wings leaning forth and explodes in a green cloud of feathers when killed again. *During the chickens are given sweaters featuring winged cutters motives on the top (Counter-Terrorist emblem) and double crossed knives motives on the bottom (Terrorist emblem). Bugs & Glitches * In the GoldSrc versions of games, chickens may glitch once the round is reset post-mortem. ** If a chicken is killed, it may respawn in the middle of the round. When it does, the chicken is non-solid and cannot be killed until the next round. ** The chicken is invisible, but it is solid and can be killed. * In Deathmatch on Mirage, chickens may get stuck in the shop in Underpass. Gallery Trivia * Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Source are the only games of the series not to include chicken. * The chicken shares the same model throughout the GoldSrc games. *The chicken also appeared a few times in the Portal series by Valve Chicken in the Portal series, CombineOverWiki *Although it may have been said with a sarcastic tone, Booth's speech during Fowl Play in the Marksman campaign during Operation Bloodhound may suggest a hatred towards them. References External links *Chicken at Wikipedia uk:Курка Category:Gameplay Category:Halloween